


Waves

by helementx



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, anyways this is honestly trash so read at your own will, basically every loona member kinda appears, lipseul in love tho so who really won?, lipves ending, main focus is on leader line though so um that's nothing new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 08:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helementx/pseuds/helementx
Summary: Jungeun and Sooyoung are married, but Jungeun just had to fall in love with Haseul.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on aff.

Jungeun walks towards the building with her arms wrapped around Sooyoung's. Her heart sinking lower into her stomach, a deep feeling of discomfort. Step by step, closer to the entrance, she thinks about how she will be witnessing something she always feared since she's felt the first wave against her feet. Her hands gripping onto Sooyoung's arm a little tighter as she feels a breeze of nerve struck her entire body. And she feels her feet sink deeper into the sand because she was afraid to go deeper into the waters. She didn't want to feel more of the pain that love conveys. She wasn't ready to see it all happen before her eyes.

They walk closer and the inside showcases itself. Her eyes wander around the place filled with flowery decorations. A small stage right at the front of the room, a neatly placed white walkway. White table cloth runs down to barely touch the ground, and a red square one lays on top. Centerpieces with white roses surrounded in a field of lavender.

She, then, looks up at her wife. Sooyoung smiles at her, and Jungeun smiles back before they were greeted by the groom, his family, and the bride's family. Bowing and shaking hands, they press onward to give the white envelope, with the couple's name printed on it, to the receptionist. Their names checked off the list, and they walked deeper into the big room.

"Let's go see the bride," Sooyoung says.

Walking back behind the stage, they walk into the room with a "Bride" sign on the door.

Jungeun takes a deep breath when Sooyoung opens the door. Her eyes looking down because she didn't want to see her. She didn't want to see her in a wedding dress that was worn for someone that wasn't her.

Jungeun didn't want to be in love with her, but she is. She's too deep in the ocean, and her only way to breathe was to face her feelings. She needed to swim with the waves instead of going against them.

"Hey, you love birds," the bride greets the married couple, and Jungeun can't help but lookup. She holds in her breath, feeling the way it gets caught up in her throat as she meets her eyes. Her heart thumps and she allows herself to breathe again as she stares deeper into her eyes. It reminds her of a home she can never have. It reminds her of the comfort the water has brought to her because of the girl. Because of her love for her, everything was home when it came to her.

"Hey, Haseul," Jungeun mumbles—almost whispers. A smile grew on Haseul's face at the sound of her voice, and Jungeun bites her lip before smiling back. A little broken. She remembers the first time hearing Haseul's voice, and it always caught her attention.

Jungeun blinks, and that caused all the memories to flood in.

She remembers how she timidly hid behind Sooyoung when it was time for her to be introduced to her wife's friends. The sweat that formed against her palm as she peeks above Sooyoung's shoulder. Those same brown eyes she had met accidentally that day were just another pair of eyes. But the meaning of them quickly changed the more she got to see them.

_"Hi," Haseul greets She waves her hand with a warm friendly smile. And Jungeun lets herself be seen behind Sooyoung at the sound of her voice. Something warm like a warm cup of chocolate, Jungeun was attracted to it to see how it looks. Was it warm, steamy and pretty? Letting her face be revealed, she gives a small awkward smile towards the girl. Jungeun thinks Sooyoung's friends were pretty, and she notices Haseul smile grows wider._

_She thinks Haseul’s voice was pretty._

_"Oh? Sooyoung's wifey." Jinsol says, finally realized who the girl was, and Sooyoung rolled her eyes at her friend's slowness. Kahei just giggles. "Duh. Who did you think it was?" Kahei remarks towards the black-haired girl and Jinsol pouts._

_Jungeun bites her lip preventing her smile to grow any wider, and she allows herself to be lead by her wife. Sooyoung pulled the chair next to Haseul for her, and she looks down with a blush painted on her face hearing Sooyoung's friends teasing them._

_"Shut up," Sooyoung says as she sits down on the last empty chair, and Haseul giggles before praising Sooyoung, "You're doing good, Sooyoung."_

_The latter smiling. "Of course. You’re talking about me here.”_

_"Don't be too cocky now," Kahei says as she sipped onto the cup of tea, and Sooyoung bites her tongue. It was hard not to brag when she had a wife like Jungeun._

_Haseul turned her head towards the newcomer and reached her hand out. "I'm Haseul. Sooyoung talks about you a lot," she says, and Jungeun takes her hand to shake it._

_"What does she say?" Jungeun asks and Haseul glanced at her friend._

_"How nice it is to have sex with you," Jinsol interrupts, and Sooyoung covers the girl's mouth._

_"How nice it is to be with you," Sooyoung corrected, and Jungeun looks back at Haseul to see which one she agreed on. Haseul nods as she motions her chin towards her wife. "She brags about you a lot. It's cute." Haseul smiles and Jungeun smiles as well knowing her wife was cute._

Jungeun wishes that day would have stayed the same. She wishes she never grew feelings for the wrong person because she should have loved her wife. She should have sunk into the waves of Sooyoung's love because her wife treated her the best anyone could. Yet, her heart swam to the wrong ocean.

"You two look good. I bet it's all going to waste once you get home." Jinsol chuckles, and Sooyoung leans closer to Jungeun to kiss her on the head gently. Lips pressed against her head with slow pulses before Jungeun feels it go away. Her eyes never strayed away from Haseul though, and Haseul always made sure they met each other's eyes within each five-second intervals of time. Eyes telling the truths that no one will know but the two of them.

Kahei was fixing Haseul's dress, making sure it wasn't too tight on her as her hands ran down her sides. Jungeun watched silently as she stood by her wife's side. Sooyoung and Jinsol talking about how they should celebrate after the wedding and honeymoon. Her eyes traveling to appreciate every centimeter of Haseul's body instead of paying attention to anything else. She misses how it felt against her own body. Haseul's body in her embrace was like a favorite blanket. Jungeun could hug anyone, but she likes Haseul's hugs the most.

"Jungeun-ah, why are you so quiet?" Haseul asks with a smile. Her eyes twinkled, and Jungeun wants to be lost in her stardust.

_"You're quiet with new people, aren't you?" Haseul asks as she hands Jungeun a glass of wine. They sat by the pool's edge with their legs and feet dipped into the water. Dimmed lights glowed around them. Jungeun thanked her for the wine before taking a sip, and she nods. She was afraid of first impressions. She wanted a good first impression, and opening her mouth might ruin that for her._

_Haseul smiles as she sets her glass down. She reaches her hands down into the water and splashes Kahei. The girl yelling at Haseul while splashing water back, and Haseul whines. Jungeun watching it all with a smile at how close these four were, and she hears the other girls mocking Haseul._

_"We're not really new to you anymore, so why are you still quiet?" Haseul asks as she tilts her head, resting it on her shoulder as she leans herself back onto her hands. Eyes gazing towards Jungeun, accidental slip of the eye towards Jungeun's lips. The girl doesn't notice as she focuses on her drink._

_"I feel a little out of place since you four are so close," Jungeun answers honestly, and Haseul leans forward closer to Jungeun._

_"We all think you add something to our group, so don't feel like that," Haseul assures her, and she looked over at Haseul. The girl nodding as she moved her feet in the water, and Jungeun bites her lip. She wanted to believe in Haseul, but she knew Haseul would sometimes lie to make other people feel better. It was something she caught on when Haseul had to lie to children about the dead bird on the ground at the park._

_Jungeun wanted to say something, but words couldn't leave her mouth. Not the right ones. The only words that were at the tip of her tongue was how good Haseul looked in her foam green bikini. It wasn't the first time Jungeun had these compliments at the tip of her tongue when it came to Haseul. Sure, Jinsol and Kahei were beautiful as well but Haseul was something else. Maybe the way she laughed? Jungeun doesn't know._

_She kept her words to herself as she looks back down at her drink. "Sooyoung always tells me you guys like me," Jungeun says. Her wife knew about her insecurities and always said they liked her. Everyone likes her presence. She believes her wife, of course, but Haseul's words felt more reassuring. Maybe because it was from another point of view, a person that she knows doesn't love her. Or maybe it was because Haseul always tried her best to tell the truth—which Jungeun appreciated._

_"Does Sooyoung make you laugh a lot?" Haseul suddenly asks, and Jungeun smiles. Sooyoung does._

_"Yeah."_

_Jungeun hears silence from the girl, and she finishes her wine. She looks over at Haseul and she was already looking at Jungeun. Blinking, she turns away to look at her friends with an awkward laugh. Jungeun smiles wider, raising an eyebrow at the sudden awkwardness the girl emitted. Haseul doesn't say anything or look at her, and she points at something instead. Jungeun looks over where she was pointing._

_Sooyoung waves at her as she motions her to join them and Jungeun did. Jumping into the pool, she swims her way towards her wife before she wraps her arms around her wife's neck. Hands against her waist and Sooyoung smiles. "Are you a mermaid because you're too beautiful to be human," Sooyoung says, smiling widely at her words and Jungeun rolls her eyes. She leans closer and kisses Sooyoung._

_"Mermaids look pretty ugly when you watch documentaries though," Jinsol comments, and Kahei laughs._

_"You must be a mermaid then," Kahei teases, and Jinsol whips her wet hair. "Thanks." Jinsol winks, and Kahei giggles as she hugs Jinsol._

_Jungeun pulls away from the kiss first, and Sooyoung kisses her cheek before she grabs the ball floating in the water. "Wanna play?" Sooyoung asks, and Jungeun shakes her head._

_"You're all too rough." Jungeun pushes herself from her wife._

_"I'd thought you'd be used to Sooyoung's roughness." Jinsol bites her tongue, and Sooyoung rolls_

_her eyes before throwing it at her. Jinsol pouting as she hugs at the ball letting herself float._

_Kahei looks back at Haseul, and Jungeun does the same. "Haseul, are you okay?" Kahei asks, and Haseul makes an ok sign with her fingers._

_"Water is my friend." Haseul nods as she pats the surface of the water. Her feet causing waves towards the group of girls, and Jungeun giggles impulsively. Haseul's wide grin and her smooth voice saying something so simple with the weirdest action. Jungeun giggles. Haseul made her laugh so naturally without thought, and she bites her lip to stop her unstoppable giggles._

_It was the first time in a while she had laughed a lot in a while._

"You look good, that’s all,” Jungeun answers, and Haseul laughs before staring at Jungeun.

"You look good too," Haseul says softly. Her heart showing through her tone, and Jungeun feels the waves, again, wash up her heart again. The voice she always wanted to hear, and it filled up her heart as the waves fill up the sound of the ocean. Washing up back and forth.

Nobody notices the love they held against the tips of their tongues and glare against their eye.

***

The wedding was nice, even though most of the time Jungeun was just staring mindlessly into the walls. Hearing a few words go in and out of her brain as she nods and claps whenever it was necessary. She didn't want to go through this, and she was kind of glad her and Sooyoung eloped.

All the boring stuff passed, and Jungeun was in the arms of her wife on the dance floor. Gentle lights waved around as everyone danced to the slow song. Love songs. Jungeun relates them all to the bride instead of her wife.

Her eyes wandering around the darkened room, hearing the tap of women's high heels against the hard floor. She listens with her eyes and ears to find Haseul in the midst of everyone else. She just wanted to see the girl in hopes she could imagine it was their wedding instead. Wishes their eyes would meet, and the sway of her hips with her wife would match Haseul. Maybe, she can, then, imagine it's them that are getting married.

Wishes were granted, but not all of them were.

She met eyes with Haseul. The girl's eyes glimmered and Jungeun could feel herself float. Her feelings washing her away as she stares at the stars in Haseul's eyes. Haseul's starry eyes were her way of knowing where to go; she follows. The waves being pulled by her tide. And her memories continue flooding her reality.

_"I'm sorry babe, I have work. You'll be fine hanging out with Haseul alone?" Sooyoung asks as she dresses up to go to work, and Jungeun nods. She's hung around with them enough to be comfortable with any of the girls._

_"Okay, have fun." Sooyoung kisses her cheek before leaving the house. Jungeun presses her lips together as she checks the time on her phone. She had to meet up with Haseul in 30 minutes at their dance class, and her stomach was feeling uneasy. She wasn't scared of Haseul, no, the girl was fun to be around with. She was nervous about being alone with her for the first time. She's imagined it more than she should, and it's going to happen. Jungeun wonders what else would come true from all her thoughts and imagination._

_She breathes out deeply as she grabs the keys. Jungeun's been feeling weird lately with Haseul. It was like her blood was streams that flow so easily into the ocean. Blood rushing throughout her whole body, and she feels her heart being consumed. Pulsing the fastest she knows it can ever beat. Butterflies flying around her, and she can't make up what it is._

_She does wonder though. She wonders if books were true. Books have to be base on something in reality, right? Jungeun thinks she might like Haseul, but she can't like Haseul, not when she has Sooyoung._

_Arriving at the place, Haseul waves at her with a small little jump and Jungeun bites her lip as she smiles. Seeing Haseul made her happy, too happy at times, that she really believes in those love stories. Maybe they were true._

_"You're early," Jungeun comments and Haseul nods._

_"I had to make sure you don't have to wait," Haseul says. She winks at the taller girl, and Jungeun smiles wider. A small giggle released from her throat because Haseul made her giddy._

_Jungeun wraps her arm around Haseul's neck as they walk into the building. "Thanks."_

_Haseul gives her a thumbs up._

_The class started soon after they had entered the mirrored room. Jungeun licks her lips at the realization that she had to be partners with Haseul since Sooyoung nor Kahei was there. She looks over at the shorter girl with her white crop top and black sweats, and heat ran through her body. Traveling from the place in between her legs to her stomach as it rushes through her heart and throat. The tips of her ears burn as flames were right beside it, and she clears her throat as she wraps her arms around Haseul's waist._

_"You're good," Haseul says as they start, and Jungeun scoffs because they had barely started._

_"I watch you and Sooyoung. You two really are a match at how well you two are together." Haseul continues, and Jungeun makes an o with her lips. Haseul watches her?_

_She nods because words had failed her once again. She always finds herself lost at words when she was with Haseul._

_Letting their feet move back and forth, and their hands locked as they twirl around. Jungeun feels the heat radiate from her ears to her cheek as she feels waves in her stomach. Surfing back and forth as it comes in small waves against the shore._

_She feels herself being pulled in to drown deeper into her feelings when Haseul wraps her arms around her neck. Tilting her head down to meet her eyes so every move is right with the beat of the song. The waves become bigger, washing over her heart a thousand times. Their noses almost touch, but she could feel Haseul's warmth against the tip of her nose. Swallowing down the waves washing over her heart, she tries to swim up to breath. She swims, but the waves push her back again as Haseul pulls her a little closer._

_"You have pretty eyes," Haseul says. Jungeun finally breathes as the waves sunk into her stomach. Feeling all the fishes swimming, and she squirmed. Holding onto Haseul's waist tightly, she bites her lip trying not to let the heat burn hotter against her cheeks._

_Haseul laughs and Jungeun knows she had failed. She turns her head away as she twirls Haseul around. Avoiding any eye contact as she moves along the song, and Haseul continues to let her muffle laughter echo in Jungeun's ears. She could listen to it all day long._

_"Shut up." Jungeun pouts as Haseul continues to tease on her blushing. Haseul bites her lip to listen to the girl, and Jungeun regrets ever witnessing it. It was more attractive than it should have been._

Jungeun stares longer into Haseul's eyes, and the girl did the same. They couldn't hold it too long when they turned around to face something else, and Jungeun sees the food placed on the table for anyone who wants seconds. Her memories made a continuation of the previous scene.

_They sat down at a mini-market as they wait for their noodles to cook up. Twisting the cap of the bottle of the carbonated sweet drink, Haseul gulps a good chunk of it._

_Jungeun watches her secretly as she faces the window, her eyes watching the reflection of Haseul's figure. The girl wearing a black hoodie over her crop top, and Jungeun thinks she looks cute. Her hair length right underneath her shoulders, and the sweater looking big over her. She looked really cuddly to Jungeun, and a smile drew on Jungeun's face._

_Haseul lifts the lid to the noodle bowl, and she smiles happily. Jungeun looks down at her own at the scene, and she almost forgot her growling stomach._

_"How'd you two fall in love?" Haseul had suddenly asked, and Jungeun stops blowing onto the noodles in between her chopsticks. She didn't know how to answer that because they never did fall in love with each other. Well, Jungeun never fell in love with Sooyoung._

_"Why?" Jungeun asks back, eating the noodles that had cooled down and Haseul shrugs._

_"Love stories are always nice." Haseul nods as she eats her noodles, and Jungeun hummed as she chewed. Covering her mouth as she continues to chew up the food._

_"Are you dating anyone?" Jungeun asks after she finished, realizing she didn't really know much about Haseul's background. She only knew the Haseul that she is now, but not her past._

_Haseul shrugs. "Kind of."_

_Jungeun raises an eyebrow. What does kind of mean?_

_And on cue, Haseul's phone rung. She picks it up not bothering to look at the caller, and she answers with a monotoned voice. Jungeun wonders who it was to have her voice so low and unamused. Haseul was always so velvety when it comes to her voice when she was with her._

_"Mom wants us to go on a date tomorrow?" Haseul asks through the phone, and Jungeun quietly blows onto her noodle. She munches onto it slowly as Haseul continues to talk on whoever was on the phone._

_"Okay, just text me when you get to my house," Haseul continues and Jungeun thinks of Haseul's "kind of". She had multiple possibilities running in her head as she continues to eat her noodles. One stood out, but she can't be sure until Haseul allows her to know._

_Haseul hangs up without saying bye. Shoving the phone into her pockets, she looks over at Jungeun._

_"So, you and Sooyoung?" Haseul asks with her usual tone again, and Jungeun smiles._

_"It's a little complicated. Has she never talked about it?"_

_"No, not really. She told us when she started liking you and, before we knew it, she's married to you."_

Haseul wasn't ever in love with him, and Jungeun knew since that day. She knew she was in a relationship she didn't want. All of them knew Haseul wasn't happy in her "relationship" because it was all arranged. There was no love, and Jungeun can't help but to relate. Not the arranged part or the happy part. She was happy with Sooyoung, but their love was not the same.

Her view changed as they moved along in circles around the dance floor, and Sooyoung pulls her closer. Pressing her lips against her temples, and she smiles against Sooyoung's shoulder. Her dress being off-shoulders, Sooyoung feels it.

"I love you," Sooyoung whispers, and Jungeun nods. She kissed her shoulder.

"I know," Jungeun replies, and she feels guilt build in her heart. She never said I love you back, and Sooyoung was used to it. Jungeun pulls her wife closer, feeling sorry as they moved along the music. She closed her eyes as she thinks about how lucky she was to have Sooyoung. She loves her, just not the way Sooyoung loves her.

_"I don't want to go with my family." Jungeun hugs Sooyoung tightly, her tears staining Sooyoung's red sweater. The taller girl hugs her, stroking her hair as she presses soft kisses on the top of her head. Listening with every part of her body as her heartbeats against Jungeun's ears._

_"I don't want to watch it all fall apart in front of me. I don’t want it,” Jungeun says into her sweater, clutching on the cloth behind her back._

_Sooyoung continues to stroke her hair. "Don't then."_

_"How?" Jungeun turns her head. Her ears right against her chest._

_“Will you marry me?”_

***

They danced for two songs before the host interrupts the music. He announces that the couple's parents would like to display a slideshow of how their relationship has grown. The screen in the back being lightened by a projector as the lights dimmed down and Jungeun feels Sooyoung hug her from behind.

Jungeun looks over at the couple looking up at the screen. Her eyes always attracted to Haseul as if she were the tide being pulled by the moon. Eyes landed on the two, and something struck her heart. Her smile faltered, and she feels her heart reach the bottom of her guts like an anchor falling into the sea.

Haseul's husband kisses her forehead.

_On a drunken night, Sooyoung and Haseul made a bet with each other on who would get drunk first. Of course, Haseul loses, but Sooyoung followed soon after that they forgot the bet even existed._

_Jungeun held her wife as they walked out of the bar whilst Jinsol and Kahei held onto Haseul. The girl moved much more when she was drunk, talking about how she didn't like being in an arranged marriage. The two holding onto her nodding as they listen to the drunk girl. Haseul doesn't talk about her life outside her job and friends, and it's only when she's drunk that she talks about family._

_Arriving at their house, Jinsol and Kahei bid Jungeun goodbye._

_"If Haseul causes any trouble, don't be afraid to call me." Kahei waves and Jungeun nods as she waves at the car. She looks at the other car on the curb, Haseul's car. She was staying over for the night._

_Jungeun closes the door before locking it. She glances at the pouting girl lying down on the couch, and she pats Haseul's head. "I'll get back to you," she says to her, and she walks into the master bedroom where her wife lies down on their bed._

_She sits at the edge of the bed and helps Sooyoung take off her clothes because the girl was struggling to do so alone. She smiles thanking her wife before pointing at her lips. "Kiss," Sooyoung begs, and Jungeun smiles. Leaning down she presses their lips together, and Sooyoung smiles into the kiss. Wide grin against Jungeun's puckered ones and the sober girl pulls away. Fixing Sooyoung's hair, the girl closes her eyes at ease._

_"I'll be back. Haseul's in the living room." Jungeun told her wife, and Sooyoung nods._

_Jungeun grabs an extra blanket from the closet, and she grabs the bathroom's trashcan. Walking towards the girl moving around on the couch, she sets the trashcan by Haseul's head. "Hi, Jungie," Haseul greets with slightly opened eyes, and Jungeun smiles at the girl._

_"Hey, Haseul," Jungeun says back as she sets the blanket on top of her. Haseul smiles with her cheeks puffing up. Her eyes making a smile of their own, and she reaches her hand out. Jungeun raises an eyebrow at the sudden action and Haseul nods._

_She grabs onto Haseul's hand, and the girl pulls her down. Jungeun feels her heart jump out as she widens her eyes, and she sets her hand onto the girl's shoulders. Leaning back so their faces weren't so close because that was a dangerous game. Jungeun can't be too close to Haseul. It'll make her drown into the waves in her hearts, and when she's drowning she could do anything to stay alive._

_Haseul giggles, gently putting strands of hair behind Jungeun's ear. Letting her fingers draw the shape of Jungeun's red-tipped ears, feeling how warm they were compared to her cheek. Haseul sighs with so much content and Jungeun wonders what's going on in her mind._

_"You're beautiful," Haseul says. Jungeun could smell the alcohol through those words, and she can feel herself getting drunk._

_Haseul leans forward, her neck pulling herself closer to Jungeun's face. Jungeun bites her lip nervously. She feels the fishes jumping in and out of the water again, and she grips onto Haseul's shirt tightly. The sun boiling the water as she feels hotter the more the time passes. She could feel Haseul's breath. As if it calls her, her eyes wander down onto Haseul's wet lips because she had just licked them. She wanted to kiss Haseul._

_She watches Haseul's eyes travel down her lips as well, and she chokes on her breath. Taking a deep breath as her lips. She starts to breathe heavier. Their eyes connect in between staring at each other's lips, and Jungeun feels her body moving with the pounding of her heart._

_She closes her eyes when Haseul leans closer, and time seems like it went slower. She waits for anything. Any contact of Haseul's body against her own, and she finally feels it. She feels lips pressed against her forehead._

_Haseul pulls herself away and closes her eyes to sleep. Jungeun stares at her trying to process what had just happened. The feeling of Haseul's lips against her skin was so different from Sooyoung's. She felt like she had just flew, and now she was resting against the calm waters. Haseul made her feel too many things and she kind of hates how she didn't feel it with Sooyoung._

_She gets up from Haseul and pulls the blanket higher. Saying a soft goodnight before walking away._

_She walks into her room once again. She locked the door behind her even if she wanted to stay out there with Haseul. But she had a wife, and it would be scandalous to be with another in her own house._

_Sooyoung smiles when Jungeun was beside her, and her lips pressed against Jungeun's neck._

_That was the first night Jungeun allowed herself to think of Haseul when she was making love with Sooyoung._

***

Haseul feels foreign lips against her forehead. She closes her eyes, pretending to like it, but she was really thinking of other things. Memories of a drunken night that she shouldn't have remembered, but she does.

Haseul feels his lips part away, and she thanked the heavens he was finally away. She leaves her eyes close. She wants to relive the moment of kissing Jungeun's forehead for the first time. The whirlpool in her heart as she stared at Jungeun's lips. She wanted to kiss Jungeun's lips so bad, but she didn't.

Haseul loved everyone else too much to make herself happy.

***

The presentation finally finished, and another song plays. Sooyoung grabbing Jungeun's wrist as they circle around jumping as the two laughed. The dance floor filled with movements that were offbeat, but the two weren't. They were made to dance together in a way, and Jungeun shakes her head embarrassingly as Sooyoung leaned down to move her butt against Jungeun. Sooyoung laughs before they hugged.

Jungeun hits Sooyoung's arm telling her she's embarrassing. "Only to make you smile, my love," Sooyoung says as she kisses her cheek, and Jungeun smiles.

Her eyes twinkling in laughter as Sooyoung blew raspberries against her neck, and she slaps Sooyoung's hand against her stomach. She opened her eyes to look up at her, and Sooyoung smiles at her. Jungeun smiles back before looking forward as they swayed their hips to the more upbeat song, and she sees Haseul's smile.

She stares longer at the smile she loved the most, and she feels her own cheeks lifting once Haseul notices her stare. Haseul smiling softer, and it reminds Jungeun of a day that changed her life forever.

_Jungeun leans closer to Haseul as they walked around the park, the cement pathway filled with other people and pets. Haseul wrapping her arm around Jungeun's arm and pulls her closer so they take as little space as possible._

_"You're going to be at my wedding, right?" Haseul smiles as she looks up, and Jungeun looks forward to make sure they don't crash with anyone else. She nods. She had no choice but to go. She had to. She was Haseul's friend despite her having feelings for Haseul._

_Haseul presses her head against Jungeun's arm. "I don't want it to happen either," Haseul says._

_"I know," Jungeun looks down, seeing the tip of her nose pop out from her view. She smiles before poking it, and Haseul scrunches her nose._

_They stayed silent for a while before Haseul whines, again, on her legs being tired. Jungeun drags her to a bench, and she leans back into the wooden seat._

_"Jungeun," Haseul calls as she plays with the ring on her finger, and Jungeun hums. Her eyes gazing back at her as she waits for Haseul to continue._

_"How do you know you're not in love with Sooyoung?"_

_Jungeun turns her body to face Haseul, and the motion caused the girl to look up. She wasn't expecting that kind of question._

_"I'm in love with someone else," Jungeun answers. Scared that her heart will be on her sleeves. She didn't want Haseul to know she was in love with her. No one needs to know she's been in love with Haseul for a while. It wasn't supposed to end in love, and it didn't begin in love yet it's love. Love was what she felt with Haseul, and it was the love she wished she had for Sooyoung._

_Haseul nods before furrowing her eyebrows. "Who?"_

_Jungeun doesn't answer. She leans her back against the bench as well as she reaches out to grab Haseul's hand. Her thumb resting against the back of Haseul's hand. She rubs her knuckle and smiles._

_"How do you know you're not in love with him?" Jungeun asks, dodging the question that held her secret._

_"I'm in love with someone else," Haseul answers. Jungeun looks up to see if she was joking or if she was serious. Haseul was smiling gently. Soft corners of her lips with stardust in her eyes and Jungeun tightens her hold onto Haseul's hand. Haseul looked at her as if she were a universe._

_The rest of the day they spent talking about other things, but the back of their minds were always repeating the same question. Who? Who were they in love with? Who was going to be the savior of their drowning feelings because it was all wrong?_

_***_

_Jungeun gets out of Haseul's car, and the window is pulled down. The girl kneeling to see what Haseul had to say, and she watches the way Haseul's cheeks turn pink to red. Her teeth grazing against her bottom lip, and Jungeun feels herself replicate Haseul's cheeks._

_"It's you," Haseul says and Jungeun blinks trying to figure out what Haseul meant. She stares longer at the way Haseul bites her lip, avoiding eye contact as she grips onto the wheel tightly._

_Oh. Jungeun understands now. She understands all the signs Haseul has been giving her lately. The time they were parked in the parking lot of the park, the kisses on her cheeks at the random times, and the stares she gives her so often. Haseul's confidence in keeping their eyes in contact, she doesn't look away anymore and Jungeun knows why now. Jungeun understands, and the waves continue to wash her up._

_As if her heart is a dry sea, waves wash up into it and fill it up with love._

_Haseul nods with a shy smile before waving goodbye, and Jungeun stares at the car leaving off._

_They were in love with each other._

_Jungeun smiles widely as she walks into her house. She was swimming with the waves because her feelings were freed. She knew Haseul loved her and she knows she loves her._

_Smiling into the house, Sooyoung greets her with a kiss. Her mind occupied with Haseul. She thinks of kissing Haseul instead of Sooyoung. Thoughts ran wild, and Jungeun deepens the kiss imagining it was the shorter girl._

_The kiss grew. A masterpiece in the making against the bedsheets, and instead of moaning out Sooyoung's name, she whimpers "Haseul". Jungeun doesn't realize it as she was high into her feelings, quickly falling asleep because that was probably the best night she's had yet. But Sooyoung wasn't sleepy._

_Sooyoung laid down next to her wife in disbelief. Now she knows why Jungeun would say "Ha Sooyoung" instead of just her name. It was the closest thing that sounded like "Haseul". Ha._

It wasn't that long ago since that day, and Jungeun looks back at her wife who smiled widely. She felt like throwing up at the rumble in her stomach and the waver of her heart because she had betrayed her wonderful wife for so long. She's hurting Sooyoung, and she wanted it to stop. But how could she stop being in love?

***

Another slow song played, and Jungeun wraps her arms around Sooyoung's neck. She looks up at the girl, and she meets her eyes. Her wife smiled as she leans closer as their foreheads touched. Jungeun smiles before resting her head against her shoulder.

Sooyoung's arms wrapped around her as they always do because she was ready to give her life for Jungeun. She appreciated Sooyoung so much, and she truly loved her. But Sooyoung didn't cause a whole ocean to storm inside of her heart, and the fishes were swimming still in her stomach. Neither was Sooyoung the one to save her because Haseul already had her heart.

She searches the room for Haseul again. The tide being pulled by the moon.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Sooyoung whispers as she rests her lips against Jungeun's head. Her ears right below her chin. Jungeun doesn't even have to ask about who Sooyoung was talking about. She presses her cheek closer against her wife and nods.

"She is."

Sooyoung lets her hand flow down in Jungeun's hair. The strands fall in between her fingers smoothly.

Jungeun knows Sooyoung wished she had fallen in love with her. But she also knew Sooyoung was happy she had her as a wife. That will never change.

"I never kissed her, Sooyoung," Jungeun reassures Sooyoung as they continue to dance slowly. Sooyoung grips onto Jungeun's hair at those words, and she lets it go quickly. Her hands pressed against Jungeun's upper back, and she nods.

"I never made love with her either. My skin is marked by only you." Jungeun whispers against her neck, and Sooyoung tilts her head down to meet her eyes. Sooyoung smiles feeling a flutter in her heart.

Sooyoung pulls her closer as she smiles in her hair. Jungeun continues to stare at the way Haseul looks at her.

"I love you," Haseul mouths as her eyes twinkled in the dark, and Jungeun smiles.

"I love you too," Jungeun mouths back as they smile at each other.

Maybe they weren't meant to be, but their hearts were each other's missing piece.


	2. Part 2

"Yerim! Hyejoo!" Yeojin waves as she walks with Haseul and the mother looks up at the sudden burst her daughter had made. She looks at what Yeojin was pointing at and she sees Jungeun with her two daughters. Her heart warming at the sight of Jungeun smiling at the way her daughters talk about school. And for the moment, Haseul lets herself think that Jungeun was her wife staring at their children with so much adoration and love.

Haseul feels herself being dragged by her daughter as they get closer to the family. Her heart quivering at being alone with Jungeun after so many years. They were so busy with being married, their friends getting married and children being bored. The only times they met with each other was with other friends, and Haseul misses being with her alone. She misses those times they were allowed to be together without any responsibilities.

"Hey," Jungeun stutters once the pair got closer. Their hands empty once their kids ran towards each other to play. Haseul smiles. Soft and a little awkward.

"Hi, Jungie," Haseul greets back, and the three kids play with each other on the sidewalk. Jumping around as they talk about school.

Jungeun walks closer to her, and Haseul could feel the waves wash over like they always do since she realized her feelings for the woman in front of her. It's been six years since she's fallen into the ocean filled with thoughts of Jungeun. It's been longer since Jungeun and Sooyoung have been married, and she wonders how life would be if she never let herself drown in the waves.

She reaches her arms out and lets their hands brush against each other, and she watches how Jungeun twitch. Their hands tempted to grab onto each other because they need saving. They need to breathe in this drowning feeling, but Haseul wraps her arms around Jungeun's waist instead. Her head resting against Jungeun's shoulder, and they both breathed.

"How about we go to the park?" Haseul asks, and Jungeun nods. She really misses talking to Haseul alone.

***

The two sit down on a familiar bench, and their kids play at the playground not too far away. Little screams of Yeojin and Yerim as Hyejoo chases them with a bug in her hand, and the two mothers laughed. It was nice being alone again.

"So, you fell in love with Kahei?" Jungeun asks as she moves her legs. Eyes stared hard down at the sand beneath them, and Haseul shakes her head.

"No. Even if I did, I would never love her as much as I love you." Haseul sighs and Jungeun looked over her shoulder to see Haseul's stare. The stardust swirls in her eyes and Jungeun presses her lips together. She wanted to drown again because it allowed her to be in another world than reality. A world where she can be with Haseul.

"Why'd you marry her then?" Jungeun asks as she leans back, letting her head fall onto Haseul's shoulders.

"Because she deserves to be happy," Haseul says. Her hands grabbed onto Jungeun's and rubs the back of it with her thumb. A gesture so familiar with the two because that's all they could do. Their way of showing a kiss because they could never mark each other's skin. So they draw invisible lines on each other, hidden love letters written that make their feelings drown every other feeling they had. The ghost of their touch left deeper marks than the ones that leave dull purple bruises.

Haseul glances over at the children and her eyes land on her daughter. A smile grew on her face and she held Jungeun's hand tighter. Yeojin's gone through more than she ever wanted for her own daughter that she released into the world. She didn't want to make the girl go through more, and that includes a third different parent. She's already had two different ones.

"Does Yeojin still have nightmares of her father?" Jungeun asks gently and Haseul shakes her head.

"Kahei's been good to her. Yeojin doesn't have many memories of her dad before he died anyway."

Jungeun pulls her head away from Haseul's shoulder to look at her beauty. Haseul gives her a small smile, and Jungeun lets her lips fall onto her shoulders. Pressing her lips against the cloth as she closes her eyes. They were swimming with the waves, and they could feel themselves flying when they were together like this.

***

"Jiwoo and Jinsol said they're going to go on their own family trip. It's just us two," Kahei says as they packed their things into the forerunner. Sooyoung nods as she closes the thing slowly, and she sighs.

"One family but the same amount of kids." Sooyoung smiles, and Kahei hums. She never really thought about it. Jiwoo and Jinsol did have three children.

Jungeun passes two apple juices in the back to her children, and the two thanked their mother. She presses kisses on their foreheads before sitting in the passenger seat in the front. Sooyoung sits on the driver's seat and smiles at her wife. Jungeun laughing as she pats her cheek gently, and Sooyoung starts the car.

Kahei behind Jungeun while Yeojin sits in the middle and Haseul sits behind Sooyoung. Yerim and Hyejoo sit in the back together as they watch a movie. Earphones plugged in, and giggles were made as Yerim leans her head onto Hyejoo.

"Are you two going to get more kids?" Sooyoung asks as they started driving to the amusement park. Haseul glanced at Kahei and she shakes her head, looking down at Yeojin. There were just some things Haseul truly loved about Kahei. She was thoughtful.

"No. I'm sure adopting is a long process too," Haseul answers for the two. Yeojin busy playing games to even notice they were talking about having another child.

"It'll drive your patients a little depending on a lot of things." Sooyoung nods, and Jungeun glances back to meet Haseul's eyes. The girl smiles, and Jungeun turns to look at her wife.

"Yerim and Hyejoo were kind of hard to get. Especially since they were really young." Jungeun continues the conversation, and Haseul makes an o with her lips. She remembers the day they announced they got two daughters, and the little girls were barely one.

Haseul glances over her three-year-old and pats her head. "Yeojin is enough for us," Haseul says, and she looks up to see Jungeun's smile.

***

In the middle of the road, Jungeun played a song whilst the kids were asleep. Kahei listening to her music as she dozes off against the window, and Haseul was writing in her journal.

"What kind of song do you want?" Jungeun asks her wife, and Sooyoung shrugged.

"Whatever you want," Sooyoung says, and Jungeun scrolls through her music. A song that stood out the most, and she glances back at Haseul. It held memories between them.

[Perhaps Love by Cheeze and Eric Nam](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kVKCQZcCi0M)

Sooyoung raised an eyebrow, and Jungeun smiled. She looks back as if she were going to check on their daughters, but she looks at Haseul instead. The woman looking up from her journal at the familiar tune, and she furrows her eyebrows.

Jungeun bites her lip as she smiles as they look at each other. She quickly turns back to the front as she closes her eyes to listen to the song.

The lyrics come by into Jungeun's mind, and she thinks about when she first found out she had developed feelings for someone she just thought as a friend once. How Haseul's smile became everything she wanted to see for the rest of her life. The palpitating heart of hers when Haseul locks eyes with her own and that causes her to impulsively smile. A vibration of giggles wanting to escape her throat when Haseul smiles wider, and she laughs a little because Haseul made her happy.

Sooyoung made her happy, she made her laugh but with Haseul it was so natural. There were no thoughts, just a feeling of being able to fly with butterflies inside her guts.

Jungeun continues to fly by into her memories. The times Haseul listens to her when the rest were focused on a show or were busy playing a game. Despite her hands being locked with Sooyoung's, she felt like she connected more with Haseul.

She finally remembers the night Haseul showed her this song. Not too long before the day Haseul confessed to her. Sitting in the back of a pickup truck she had borrowed from her parents because she had to sell off a few things that didn't fit in her car. At the parking lot of the park, the street lights dimly allowed them to see each other as they lay in the back on top of a blanket. Stars above them and Haseul turns the song on her phone.

_"Do you know this song?" Haseul asks and Jungeun nods. She remembers hearing once before, but it never really stuck to her for long. Haseul smiles as she lets it play above their heads, and she turns her body to face Jungeun. The taller girl staring up at the stars because she knows if she turns herself around to look at Haseul, she'll lose it._

_Haseul smiles and fixes Jungeun's hair. Fingertips ran down her jawline and pressed against her chin gently before she raised herself to stare down at Jungeun. Haseul stares down at her with words at the tip of her tongue. She wanted to say she was in love with the girl, but it was so wrong. Not now, she told herself. But the song brought her face closer, and she notices the way Jungeun's eyes get lost into her own._

_Jungeun's hands grip onto Haseul's wrist as she wishes they could stay like this. Haseul's thumb pressed against her cheek as they slowly rub against her skin._

_There were no words needed because they both got a small inkling of hope that they were drowning together._

_"When you love someone, you know," Haseul says, and Jungeun nods. Oh, she knows. Haseul has been in love before, and Jungeun was envious of the girls she's been in love with._

_Jungeun closes her eyes and sighs. Haseul leans down and kisses her cheek gently. "This song will be our song then."_

Jungeun smiles away from her wife as she stares out the window, and the song finishes quickly.

***

"Hyejoo. Yeojin!" Yerim says excitedly as she dragged the two to the teacups, and Hyejoo groans as she followed her sister. Yeojin happily going with her as they get into a pink teacup, Yerim clapping as looks around for their parents. The four of them waving at the girls.

"I'm spinning this thing," Hyejoo says as she grabs onto the middle, and Yeojin holds onto Yerim knowing Hyejoo was crazy.

"Hyejoo and Yerim are quite different, aren't they?" Haseul says to the other two, and Jungeun smiles. Her two daughters were different, but she didn't expect them to be the same. There was no blood correlation between the two, but they got along well.

Jungeun leans over at the camera Sooyoung was pointing at the kids, and she laughs hitting Sooyoung's arm as she zoomed in on Hyejoo's pouting face. "Don't be mean to our baby," Jungeun says, and Sooyoung laughs as she takes a picture of the three.

Haseul looks at them as she hugs Kahei from the side, and her wife wrapping her arms around her. Jungeun glances at her, and she sees Haseul's confusion in her eyes. Haseul was thinking. And Jungeun wonders if she thinks about them being married like how she does. Does Haseul think about them being married with their children together?

***

Sooyoung carries Hyejoo in her arms as Jungeun opens the door with Yerim holding her hand. She giggles when Sooyoung rolls her eyes complaining about how heavy Hyejoo is. The girl quickly knocking out once the dark skies showed itself, and she climbed her way up into Sooyoung's arms. And to be fair, the little kids did do a lot that even the parents were tired themselves from the first day of the amusement park.

"It's all the muscles Soo-Soo." Yerim smiles and Sooyoung chuckles at Yerim's words. She wouldn't be surprised if it was.

Jungeun carries Yerim so she can sleep next to her sister on one bed, and Yerim stretches herself while yawning. "Goodnight sweetheart," Sooyoung says as she kisses her forehead, and Yerim smiles as she nods.

"Goodnight mommies," Yerim tiredly says as Jungeun kisses her cheek.

Sooyoung hugged Jungeun from behind, and she looks back with a smile. "Should we shower together?" Sooyoung whispers as she nibbles onto Jungeun's earlobe.

***

The next day, Haseul and Jungeun were in charge of the kids whilst Sooyoung and Kahei got a day to do anything they wanted alone. Spending some time alone in a marriage is always nice, especially without kids. The day after, Sooyoung and Kahei would take the other two places.

"What do you kids want to do?" Jungeun asks as she held her daughters' hands, and Yeojin pointed at ice cream. Hyejoo and Yerim following her fingers as they jump happily pointing at it as well.

"Mommy, I want ice cream," Yeojin says as she was carried on Haseul's back, and Haseul glances over at Jungeun. The woman shaking her head with a smile as they walk towards the cart of ice cream.

Getting their ice creams, Yeojin feeds her mom some as she continues to be on Haseul's back as they walk around to find something to do. Jungeun giggling at the ice cream at the corner of her lips, and Haseul asks what with a grin loving the way her giggle sounds. And Jungeun shakes her head as she cups Haseul's face when they stop. Her thumb rubbing against her lips to wipe off the cream, and Haseul stares at Jungeun's blushing face.

Just for a moment, they felt like they were together. For a moment, they feel like they could swim.

Jungeun wipes it off her shirt before clearing her throat, and Haseul smiles. Yeojin continues to ramble on how good the ice cream was with her baby voice. The three-year-old finding it hard to stop talking.

"She's like you when you're drunk sometimes." Jungeun comments, and Haseul snickers. The latter laughing before getting dragged to a kiddy ride, and Yerim pushing Jungeun forward to join them. Jungeun yelling at her kids that they could just go alone, but her little girls grinned with an evil plan in mind to make their mother suffer the ride.

"Do you want to ride it, Yeojin?" Haseul asks, and Yeojin shakes her head.

"I want to finish my ice cream," Yeojin says, and Haseul nods. She looks back at the other family, smiling at how Jungeun looks so defeated. She had given up fighting against her daughters, and a pout on her lips.

Haseul lets Yeojin down as her back was starting to hurt, and Yeojin grips onto Haseul's hand tightly as she watches her friends get on the ride. Haseul's eyes locked on Jungeun's pouty lips as she grips onto the metal bar.

Yeojin laughs as she watches Yerim laugh and Hyejoo's bored face as she closes her eyes going on the ride. Haseul smiles widely at Jungeun screaming more than her kids, and she giggles as she continues to watch Jungeun breathe when the ride slows down only to close her eyes tightly when it falls back down.

The ride finally stops, and Jungeun groans as she was dragged by her children again. Haseul laughs as she cups Jungeun's face, her hands let go of Yeojin as she fixes Jungeun's hair. Letting the strands behind her ear, the two almost get sucked into their own world, again, before Yeojin burps and Jungeun looks away.

Haseul licks her lips with a grin as she slowly releases her hand away from Jungeun, and she kneels towards her girl. "Was it good?" Haseul asks, and Yeojin nods happily.

***

The day was quickly over, and Yerim and Hyejoo went inside their room while Jungeun went to help Haseul get into hers. Putting the card in, she opens the door for Haseul carrying Yeojin in her arms. She watches as Haseul walks past her, and it wasn't long before Haseul appears in front of her.

"Have a good night," Jungeun says softly knowing Kahei was asleep as well. Haseul nods before kissing her cheek silently.

"You too, Jungeun," Haseul whispers and Jungeun bites her lip with a hidden smile before closing the door.

***

The following day goes as plan. Sooyoung and Kahei took the kids to the other side of the amusement park while Jungeun and Haseul had their own time to explore the place. However, instead of exploring, they decided to spend it together in bed. Letting their hearts exposed if Kahei ever walks in.

Jungeun sits in between Haseul's legs as they watch a movie on the TV provided by the hotel. Haseul's arms wrapped around her waist as she rests her chin onto her shoulders, and Jungeun leans back to feel all the warmth Haseul had for her. The back of her head against the crook of Haseul's neck, and Haseul's face gently against her own.

The movie played along. Haseul's mind travels to other things she thinks about too often. How they were alone in the bedroom and could do anything they want with the chance of getting caught. But what were those chances? They were really small.

She leans closer against Jungeun, and she could feel the girl smile. Haseul thinks of bedsheets being messed up, nails running down her bare back turning it red, and Jungeun's exasperated voice calling out her name. She thinks about these thoughts way more than she should, but she's been drowned in her feelings far too long she wanted to drown deeper. Escape the reality that they can't be together.

Haseul lets her hand slip into Jungeun's shirt as she roams around her tummy. Her fingertips drawing the line of Jungeun's muscles. A smile played on her lips as they continue to watch the movie. She didn't want to control the waves any longer; she wanted to let herself fall in them as they waver back and forth along the shore. Jungeun whines at how it tickles, but Haseul continues and presses her lips against her neck to give her more chills.

Jungeun stops Haseul's wrist, and Haseul looks at her. Jungeun looks back as their lips breathed against each other. They feel themselves almost out of breath, and their pupils dilated. Reflections of each other's desire upon each other's orbs. "Haseul." Jungeun breathes out feeling the way Haseul's hand ran higher to her chest. And Haseul leans closer, listening to every beat and word Jungeun had for her.

"Do you love me?" Jungeun asks, and Haseul smiles. She lets her hand down to hold onto Jungeun's hand. Her eyes traveling down to Jungeun's distracting lips, and her heart pounds into her head. Another ripple of some sort was felt in her abdomen, and she moves her hips closer against Jungeun. She stares longer at Jungeun's lips, watching her bite it. It was so close, but she licks her own lips to refrain from unlocking the events that will happen. A nod was left to answer Jungeun's question.

Jungeun lets go of Haseul's hands before leaving their current position. She faces Haseul and sits on her lap before she wraps her arms around Haseul's neck. The woman gulps at the position as she unconsciously pulls Jungeun closer with her hands rested against her lower back. Tilting her head upward, she stares at the way Jungeun looks at her with deeper torrents of desire.

Their noses touch and Jungeun's breath shook. "Make love with me," Jungeun whispers and Haseul leans closer. She thinks of everything before diving in the ocean of their sin. She thinks about Yeojin, Kahei, and Sooyoung. She'll be doing them all wrong, but it felt so right when Jungeun was right in her arms.

Haseul nods because she was drowning, and she needs to stay alive. Jungeun nods, as well, and they both leaned in closer as they dive into the deepest waters of the ocean. Their lips bleeding into how wrong they know this is. It all felt so right though. To taste each other's lips with their hearts beating as one. How is kissing the person who loves you and you love wrong?

Haseul lets her tongue slip in Jungeun's parted lips as she whimpers. They danced under the stars, tasted the ocean they were lost in, as they let their tongues twirl around each other. Hips moving to the beat of their hearts, and it was getting hot.

Lips parted ways to take a breath of air, and Jungeun takes off her shirt as Haseul kisses her skin. Burning her skin as waves continue to wash over them, deeper. Deeper they wanted to go as Haseul licks her neck, sucks it shortly because no marks could be left as they go further into the love scene.

Clothes fall apart, and voices mesh together like the voices that get lost into the sea. Streams released from their love parts, and they continued until they can no longer swim. They continued until their lips were bruised. Drowning in the sheets of their fantasies, their names imbedded into each other's hearts.

Haseul kisses Jungeun's lips one last time as they pant in each other's arms.

Haseul kissed her lips this time. She kissed Jungeun, now, because she loved Jungeun more than anything else.

***

The trip ended quickly, and Sooyoung wrapped her arms around Jungeun in their bed.

"After all these years, I'm surprised you still haven't left me for Haseul," Sooyoung says. Jungeun flutters her eyes open at the statement, and she grips onto Sooyoung's arm that was around her.

"Why would I do that?"

"Don't all the movies do that? The main character leaves their current relationship because they found the person they truly love." Sooyoung whispers, a surprisingly hard pain in her heart as she thinks about Jungeun leaving her and their daughters.

Jungeun smiles weakly at the words. She turns around to look at Sooyoung straight in the eye. Leaning forward, she kisses her forehead. "This isn't a movie, Sooyoung. This is our fairytale." Jungeun assures her wife, and Sooyoung smiles before kissing her.

Jungeun never really liked fairytales, especially the ones she read when she was young. Dark and dirty. She hated her own character too in this fairytale of theirs. She stayed for Sooyoung because the girl was everything to her. Everything a person can ask for, Sooyoung had, yet Jungeun's heart wavered towards someone else.

She turns herself around to sleep after the little kiss. Closing her eyes, she thinks about Haseul. When isn't she thinking about her? She thinks about how her life was like the fairytales she's read, and how it's not going to have a happy ending like Disney movies. But she didn't mind. She didn't mind drowning when her savior will always be Haseul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that's that. Thank you for reading it, liking it, hating it or whatever you do, I hope you have a good day because you deserve it 
> 
> twitter/aff/cc: helementx


End file.
